


hanging on

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [7]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Rape, misleading dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mind the italic again, dear readers, it will be at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanging on

It is getting dark by the time Loki and Thor come in a narrow street where no one is, ultimately they stand for a shopping window with mannequins wearing clothes. Thor walks to the door and wants to open it, but it's locked. He fumbles some at the door with a little more violence and then takes a step back, he raises Mjöllnir and wants to slam the glass when Loki stops him.

"Step aside, you brute."

Thor takes a step aside and Loki stands a few feet away from the door, he holds up his hand and looks at it, if he would know how he got that sphere out of it, well it would go a lot easier.

"What are you doing brother?" Thor asks, almost whispering.

"Quiet." Loki responds without taking his eyes from his hand.

He turns it to the door and immediately a sphere appears that cuts through the wood of the door .

"What was that?" Thor asks and he raises Mjöllnir once again.

"I do not know, it happened the first time when they took it y/n." 

He walks to the door and pushes it open, Thor follows him and they look around the shop.

"I can not believe I have to stoop to the same clothing that this breed wears."

"You want y/n back, right?"

"More than anything."

"Let's hurry up before someone sees us."

Loki nods and walks through the shop, he finally grabs a dark blue jeans and black shirt and Thor chooses blue jeans and white shirt. A little awkward, they walk out.

"How in the Nine Realms can people walk in this! It's so....... oppressive."

"You are doing this for y/n."

"Right."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

You are startled when you suddenly feel a hand on your shoulder and you cringe.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you," you hear Jane say, "you did not come down to eat so I thought I bring you some, but you did not answer my knock on the door."

You open your eyes and look at her, she sees at once that you have cried and the fingerprints in your neck do not escape her either. 

"What happened?" she asks, and she sits on the edge of the bed,"who did this?"

Her eyes are shocked and you shake your head, you look at your hands and feel tears coming.

"Hey, look at me," Jane puts her finger under your chin and lifts it, "tell me who did this."

Her voice is persistent and you know she will not leave before she has an answer yet you do not dare to say anything.

"If you tell me who did this, the master can..."

"No!" yell you suddenly, "I can not, he ....."

"He threatened you." Jane says, but it's more of a fact than a question.

You nod and hear her sigh, when suddenly she gets up you look at her, she walks to the door, opens it, but then turns around.

"Eat your food and then try to get some sleep." she says.

You nod and when she closer the door you pick up the plate to eat your dinner, afterwards you push it aside and pull the cover over yourself.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Thor and Loki now walk in the dark through the streets of the village, Thor must make an effort to keep up with Loki. Although they are gods, they are not indefatigable and walking all day takes its toll. He looks at his younger brother and sees that he's tired aswell if his manner of walking is any indication. Finally he grabs him by the hand to stop him.

"Let me go!" he says and claws at Thors hand.

"Loki, we have to stop, we do not even see where we're going."

"I can not stop. Not until..."

"I know you want to find her, I want that too, but you have no idea where she is, she could be a 100 miles away."

"And she could be 10 miles away," Loki is trying to loosen himself from Thor but it is no use, "I must ..."

"You must rest." 

"I can't! I _promised_ y/n I would find her, I _promised_ her I would..." Loki is breathing heavily and unsuccessfully tries pull Thor along. 

"Loki, stop this, look at me." 

When Loki refuses and keeps trying to pull him along Thor turns Loki around and frames his face.

"Brother, listen to me, what if she is hurt? You will be of no use to her exhausted, she is going to need you to be strong for her."

Loki stops struggling and looks at Thor, brows furrowed, mouth open, eyes wide. He lets Thor take him to the side of the street and when he sees a sign with a bed on it he risks the chance and pushes Loki inside before him. It is deserted, and he is almost startled when suddenly someone pops up behind a counter.

"A room for tonight?" he asks.

"Yes." Thor responds.

"If you want to fill this I will get you a key."

He slides a book to him and then turns to the keys, Thor writes two names down quickly and takes the key from him. When they are later in a room with two beds and a desk and chair Loki lets himself fall on the bed. Less than five minutes later, he sleeps. Thor smiles and grabs the other bed.

When Thor wakes up the next day it's still dark outside and he turns to Loki's bed, he sees that it is empty and he sits up. His eyes go around the room and he finally sees him standing at the window, staring out. Arms next to his body and eyes empty.

"Loki?"

"I can no longer sence her anymore." he says.

"What?" Thor gets out of bed and he goes standing behind him. "you know why?"

"It could be anything, maybe she's placed somewhere else, maybe she's wounded or maybe she does not think of me anymore and decided to just forget about me, that she decided not to love me anymore."

"Hey, that's ridiculous, I am sure that she thinks of you constantly and of course she loves you."

"How can anyone ever love me? I'm evil, dangerous, I have a black soul, the mothers in Asgard always told their daughters to stay away from me, she should have done the same, I ruined her life."

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Thor asks, and without even thinking he grabs Loki's shoulder and turns him around.

"Where this is coming from all of a sudden? All my life I've heard nothing else, I hear the tales that are whispered about me in the corridors of the palace, about what I have done."

"Those people do not know you like I know you, in the past you might have done things that you should not have done but you do have a good side, that you have thrown yourself into the unknown without thinking about anyhting, risking your own life just to bring y/n back proves that."

Loki grins and shakes his head.

"You know, brother, I'm actually grateful that I have you with me."

"Thank you," Thor replies a little hesitant, "come, let's go eat and if you still can not feel her, then we can always ask people if they've seen her."

"Okay."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next morning you wake up from the shower, you sit up in bed and look around, you see that it is already past six so you stand up quickly and run to the shower, when you come out you walk down for breakfast. Fortunately, your dress has a collar so the fingerprints in your neck are not very visable. You sit down next to Jane and she looks at you.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yes, fine." you answer.

"Did you get some sleep?" 

"Yes, I did, and thanks for bringin me dinner." you say thankful.

"Sure."

During breafast Jane tells you that the two of you will be going into town to the market to buy some fresh fruits and vegetables, you nod and are glad you can get out of the house, away from Les. After breakfast Jane gets a grocery list from one of the cooks and some money and together you walk outside. When you stand on the street you take a look back at the mansion.

"It's quite a beautiful mansion." you say.

"Yes, and the master is also very nice and understanding." Jane says, and she looks at you.

You know what she is trying but you still not dare to say anything, and Jane is not insistent.

"Come on, let go, it's about half an hour walking."

You walk in relative silence to the town and despite the silence between you, it is not uncomfortable. By the time you get back at the mansion, it is already at the beginning of the afternoon. Jane brings the vegetables meat and fruit to the kitchen while you set the items up to clean the rooms. By the time you're at the elevator Jane is coming towards you and you go upstairs. Because of the long walk you are more tired than usual so it also takes longer to clean the rooms. When finally all the rooms are done you let yourself fall against the wall.

"I'm so tired." you sigh.

"Me too." Jane replies.

After the trash has been cleaned up you walk into the kitchen for dinner and eventually you are already in bed at half past eight. Although you are very tired, you can not fall asleep. Your eyes keep wandering to the door and at every sound you are startled awake. You wonder why he has not came the previous night, and silently hope he stays away. Your eyes are slowly closing and you feel sleep take you, almost immediately you see Loki's face in front of you. His green eyes, his smile and your eyes drop to his lips, lips you would give anything for to kiss, arms that you so badly want to hold you. Suddenly you feel two lips in your neck kissing you softly, almost caressing and you moan softly. You shiver under the touch and feel his lips at your ear.

"Hello, my darling," you hear in your ear, "did you miss me?"

"Loki?"

"I've missed you, come here."

You listen to his voice, he sounds like Loki but something says that there is something wrong, you try to open your eyes but they do not obey you.

"You feel so good." he moans.

A hand gently glides down over your body and slides under your nightshirt and then up again. The touch is almost lovingly on your bare skin, touching you in a way that Loki would but there is a little voice in your head saying you have to resist, but why? Why would you resist the man you love?

Suddenly, he pushes his tongue inside you and immediately you know this is not Loki, in a reflex you bite hard and promptly you get a hard slap in your face and you making you whimper. Before you even know it, he is between your legs and pulls your slip down and pushes two fingers inside roughly. Just when you want to scream, he presses a knife to your throat and you feel the point almost breaking the skin.

"Do not dare."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_You close your mouth again and he laughs. He takes your hand and guides it towards his shaft, you try to fight his and pull your hand back but his grips your wrist so hard it hurts and when you feel your fingers brushing against his half hard cock you sqeeuze your eyes shut tightly._

_"Take it." he says._

_You ball your fist, refusing to do what he wants._

_"Take it!" he yells._

_Afraid of what he might do if you refuse him again you wrap your fingers around his erection. His breath falters and his forehead falls on your collarbone. With a shaky hand you work him untill he is fully erect. You feel his hips buck into your hand and suddenly he kisses your collarbone. He goes slowly sitting on his knees and puts one hand next to your shoulder as he looks at you._

_"Keep working baby." he says._

_You nod and continue to move your hand slowly up and down. While his hips continue to roll forward you feel one hand on your breast and he squeezes it and when you feel lips on your other breast feels you act complete in reflex when you push him back and you look at him with wide eyes. He sits at the end of the bed on his knees and his eyes are evil._

_"Bitch." he hisses._

_With a fierce look in his eyes, he grabs your ankle and pulls you to him, your scream and grope for something, anything and suddenly you have the knife in your hands which was still there, and without even thinking you lash out, but he is prepared and grabs your wrist and turns the knife over so it again is on your throat, this time he cuts through your skin if only a bit and you feel a trickle of blood running over your neck._

_"If you ever interrupt me again, you'll regret it."_

_He puts the knife in his pocket and covers your body with his heavier, making it difficult for you to breathe. You feel his head against your opening and a hard shove, pushes his erection inside you. After a few thrusts he sits up and looks at you._

_"Touch yourself." he says._

_You shake your head and look away, but he grabs your chin between thumb and forefinger and forces you to look at him._

_"Touch yourself." he says again._

_Your hand goes to your opening, but he grabs it and places it on your breast._

_"Work your way down slowly with both hands."_

_He lets you hand go and slowly you knead your breasts with your hands, your thumbs go over your nipples and you can not prevent them from becoming hard. When Les sees he grins._

_"I knew you would warm up to me," he says while he keeps thrusting into you , "now move one hand down slowly."_

_One of your hands goes down slowly and you feel his eyes follow the movement while one of his hands comes to rest upon your breast, when your hand has arrived at your slit you keep it still._

_"Come on, move on, touch yourself, baby."_

_You bite your lip and let your fingers slip between your neither lips and they find your clit, you shiver and bite your tongue to keep your body under control._

_"Don't, let yourself go."_

_But you refuse to cooperate, admitting that he gives you pleasure. He will never give you pleasure, real pleasure, you'll never moan for him, you will never voluntarily give him your body for your body is only for Loki and him alone._

_"Suit yourself." He shrugs._

_His eyes go down and he sees how you play with your clit and the thrusts become harder, deeper and more painful._

_"Fuck, that looks so horny from, how you play with yourself, fuck!"_

_You work faster to bring yourself to a climax so that the contractive movements of you around him trigger his peak. When you're almost there you remove your finger from your clit and squeeze your muscles together, feigning a peak. Thankfully it triggers his peak. His fingers clamp so tightly around your breast that you are sure that he leaves behind fingerprints. When he finnaly rolls of you, you crawl away but his arm snakes around your waist en he pulls you against him. You feel his erection pressing against your back and you try to squirm away but he is to strong._

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"He will come for me." you suddenly say.

"What?"

"He will come for me, he promised, and when he does and finds out what you did to me, the woman he loves, you wish you were dead."

"He will not come for you, baby, you do not belong to him anymore, you belong to me, your my bitch now."

He kisses your shoulder and with that he stands up and walks away.


End file.
